Lucy's First Mission
by Guardian of the Water
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission alone to get her mind off a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. But will she find out that Natsu's secretly, following her to help her on her mission? *Oneshot*


It was a sunny day in Magnolia Town, our favorite stellar mage was currently leaning on top of the bar counter pondering on what to do about her upcoming rent. Purple lines are comically appearing above the distressed blonde's head. Mirajane, seeing the blonde's distress walked to her and said.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" asked Mirajane

"My rent is due soon and I don't know what to do?!" Lucy exclaimed clearly stressed over the fact that her rent is due next week.

"Then why don't you go on a mission with Natsu?"

"I would but…. He always destroys 3…4…11 houses, even half the town, and we always end up handing over our reward money to pay for the damage he's done!"

"If that's the case then why are you still on a team with him?"

"Because…. It's more fun when we're together" Lucy whispered

"Ah!" the take over mage cried in realization. "Lucy~, could it be! That you!"

"That I?"

"Like Natsu~!" said Mirajane with hearts in her eyes

"Ehhh?!" Lucy cried surprised from Mirajane's outburst.

"So do you Lucy?"

"Wha-no I don't!" Lucy said feeling a blood rushing from her neck to her cheeks.

"Hmm, if you say so" Mirajane said teasing the stellar mage

"Lu-chan!" cried Levy

"Ah! Levy-chan!" Lucy said waving at the blue haired bookworm

"What are you talking about, Lu-chan?"

"We're talking about how much Lucy likes Natsu." the white haired barmaid said

"Well do you Lu-chan?"

"No I don't!" Lucy cried still flustered by Mirajane's previous statement. "Besides he likes Lisanna" she quietly said thinking that no-one heard her. Yes, Lucy Heartfilia likes-no, loves the pink-headed (salmon in his instance) pyromaniac. She has, for a while, ever since the Phantom Lord kidnapped her she started seeing the dragon slayer in a different way, his salmon colored hair, his loud personality, his toned, refined, muscular body. Oh, she would give anything just to run her fingers down his biceps, his toned abdomen-'Lucy stop thinking like that!' Lucy thought to herself. '

The white and blue haired mages looked at each other and shared a knowing look

"Lucy-" the bookworm started. Lucy stood up eyes downcast and walked towards the mission board and took a mission without looking at it.

"Mira-san! I'll be taking this one!" shouted Lucy forgetting her doubts

Said barmaid nodded and watched as Lucy pushed the guild door open and left towards the direction of the train station. Meanwhile, our salmon haired dragon slayer was watching the stellar mage's movements from the other side of the guild

'Luce is so weird, just by looking at her makes me feel weird. Hmm, maybe Lucy's weirdness is rubbing off me' Natsu thought. For a while now Natsu has been seeing Lucy in a different way since the Grand Magic Games, he noticed how beautiful his partner looked in the sunlight, how everything seemed to brighten when she smiled, when she would touch him he would feel a shock pulsing threw his veins it didn't hurt it actually felt nice and also just looking at her he got butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He also noticed that he's been staring at her pink soft supple lips, he could just go up to her a kiss her senseless. Natsu was surprised that he was thinking these thoughts so he shook them off and started stuffing his face with food. But, he didn't need his heightened senses to here what Lucy said, 'Mira-san! I'll be taking this one!' he replayed back in his head.

'Luce is going on a mission by herself? How stupid can she get! I mean what if she get's hurt or something!' he thought. 'I'll just follow her just in case'

* * *

A few hours later, in the Magnolia Train station.

Lucy walked to board her train, humming to herself while dragging her luggage with her. "Do you think that Natsu's going to be fine Plue?" Lucy asked looking at the white dog as usual shaking as if he was cold and walking in a strange way.

"Puunn!" Plue said.

"I mean was it right to leave without Natsu knowing about this?"

"Punn."

"You know sometimes I wish that I could understand you"

"Puunn?"

"Waah! You're so cute!" said Lucy while bending down to hug the celestial spirit

The train tooted its horn to announce it's nearing departure. The celestial spirit mage jerked up to the sound of the horn closing Plue's gate and walked to the train to board not knowing that a certain fire dragon slayer was following her. 'Urg…I think I'm gonna be sick' Natsu thought feeling a little green as he trudged to his greatest weakness…Transportation.

* * *

On the train…

Lucy was sitting down reading a book occasionally looking out of the window to admire the scenery and humming to her self. Meanwhile, the carriage behind her was a salmon-haired dragon slayer, laying on the floor clutching his stomach, his cheeks swelling up and his face going green. 'Urg…I don't feel so good…why am I here again? Oh yeah Lucy...Blegh.' Natsu thought. The train turned letting Natsu feeling the vibrations of the train, Natsu's cheeks swelled up even more because of that 'I hope this ride's going to stop soon' Natsu thought.

* * *

A few hours later…

Lucy was waking down the path reading the request. It said:

**Capture bandit **

**Location: Clover Town**

**Reward: 170,000 jewels**

**Client: Mayor of Clover Town**

"At least I picked an easy one" Lucy spoke out loud. "This should last me about 2 months and some change for food!" Lucy exclaimed. Behind her was a tall, sturdy tree and next to the tree was a small shrub. Peeking out of the shrub was a spikey, pink-haired dragon slayer watching her like a predator about to attack it's prey.

Grrr…

'What was that' Natsu thought looking both left and right to find the source of the sound.

Grrr…

'There it is again' Natsu ignored the sound and continued to watch Lucy only to find two wolves about to pounce on her. Lucy felt something behind her; she looked behind her finding that there was nothing behind her. She turned around looking forward shrugging her shoulders and walked onwards. 'It was probably nothing' Lucy thought. However, behind the tree was Natsu currently burning the two wolves about to attack to celestial spirit mage. 'That was close' Natsu thought relived that he stopped the wolves on time.

* * *

At Clover Town

Lucy was walking around a deserted park looking for the bandit that the mayor told her to look for. "Hmm, the bandit should be here somewhere" Lucy said looking around for the bandit. 'The mayor said that he should be here around here' Lucy thought.

"Hey little girle, what's a pretty girl like ya doin here?" a bald man said hoding a spiked club in his hands.

'Hang on bald man, spiked club, sleeveless leather jacket. He's the one that the mayor told me to look for!' Lucy thought reaching down to get her keys only to find that it wasn't there. 'My keys!' Lucy screamed in her head. Natsu was hiding behind a vending machine irritated at Lucy for losing her keys.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Natsu shouted before realizing what he's done quickly hiding behind the vending machine when he saw Lucy turning her head to look at his direction.

'I wonder what that was' Lucy mused before turning her head to look at the bandit lifting his club about to smash it on to her head. "WAHHHH!" Lucy screamed while running away from the bandit. The bandit was about to chase her before a certain dragon slayer appeared before the bandit cracking his knuckles then setting his fists alight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Natsu said menacingly with a dark look in his eyes. Natsu lunged at the man creating a small dust cloud with an occasional hand, limb and a snarling face popping out of the cloud. While Lucy was running she felt that she stepped on something. Lucy looked below to find that she stepped on her keys.

"My keys!" Lucy exclaimed happily bending down to pick her keys. Not wasting a moment she removed Aquarius' key and putting her key inside the fountain next to her summoning her and telling her to send a huge wave towards the bandit. The brawl between Natsu and the bandit long over with Natsu as the victor with cuts and scratches all over him, about to land a powerful punch to the bandit's face until he noticed a giant wave heading his direction.

'Oh no' Natsu thought before he was washed up and magically appearing behind the vending machine he was once hiding behind, knocked out because of the unsuspected wave.

"Yay! I won" Lucy shouted happy that she successfully beaten the bandit, doing a little victory dance then stopping to drag the bald bandit towards the Town Hall to collect her reward from the mayor.

* * *

At the Clover Town Hall

"Well done child" said the mayor. The mayor was a small old lady with a hooded cloak covering her body.

"It was nothing" Lucy said modestly

"Here's the reward" said the mayor handing over the well earned reward

"Thank you, miss" Lucy said bowing down to show respect then exiting the Town Hall and walked towards the train station. Still not noticing the pink-haired dragon slayer following her behind.

* * *

Back at the guild

Lucy is standing in front of the mission board scanning over the various jobs she could take.

"The last job went so well, it wouldn't harm to take another one" Lucy said to herself before picking a job reading it to herself. Ignoring the bandaged up dragon slayer behind her with a shocked expression on his face. 'She's picking another one?!' Natsu groaned inside his head.

But deep inside his heart he knew that he that he had feelings for the blonde-haired mage, but he wouldn't tell her yet. Why? Because he had to protect her from any harm that came her way, and Natsu knew that he liked protecting the stellar mage from danger no matter what it is.


End file.
